The Graveyard (MediEvil)
.]] is the second level of MediEvil. It is the first level that features enemies and a chalice. Walkthrough ''Walkthrough by iCABALi MediEvil - The Graveyard ''Walkthough by Mirrorstar You start at the entrance to the graveyard. You should see hands running around. Later, once you have a Club or a Hammer, you can squash them for two coins each. Walk forward a small distance and go to the right where you can pick up a moneybag. Then return to the path. As you follow the path, you will find the first book. As you walk a little farther, you will find your first zombie. Remember to use to swing your weapon. In this area, take care as coffins can pop up out of the ground unexpectedly and they always have enemies inside. As you kill the zombie, you will see a kind of light fly away from it. Look at the top right of your screen. You should see an image of a Chalice and a percentage under it. Every time you kill a monster of Zarok, the percentage of that Chalice rises. So, kill everything in the way. As you go up the hill, you pass your crypt and then go down the hill. You will come to a place where it looks like the path branches in two directions. Follow it to the right to walk into the green Earth Rune. Then follow the path forward. You will see a gate on the right which you cannot open yet. Continue forward and read the second book that is next to the fountain of rejuvenation. These fountains can fill both your life bar and the life bottles above your life meter. However, they do have a limit. Go to the left and walk into the green begging hand to open the gate with the Earth Rune. Walk through the gate and up the hill to get the red Chaos Rune. Go to the left to pick up the moneybag. Then, go back through the gate. Walk up the steps and walk into the red begging hand to use the Chaos Rune and to open the double doors. Read the third book along the path. Continue up the path and through an open gate. You will see a statue of an angel in front of you. It is facing the gate you walked through, which is why that gate is open. Hit the statue with your weapon to turn it. For now, hit the statue so it faces to the left. That means you should hit it so that it turns three times. Go to the left. Get the Chest of Gold, the Life Bottle, and the Chest of Gold which are all out in the open. Then, drop down. You will not be able to jump back up to where you were. As you battle, you should get a message saying, "The Chalice can now be collected!" This means you reached 100% and you do not have to worry about killing enough enemies anymore. First look to the left. Jump up on the grass then jump up to the higher level. There is a Merchant Gargoyle here. Press to talk to it. Feel free to buy more Throwing Daggers. Also, get the Chest of Gold. Drop back down and this time look to the right. Jump up three times to find the path. At the exit to the circular area, while you are on the path going down, jump onto the narrow strip of green grass that is next to the fence. Walk along it. You will drop down in an enclosed area. Get the Chest of Gold. Jump on the gray block and then jump over the fence. You will be back at the angel statue. Turn it twice and walk up to the fourth book. Walk to the left and into the Chalice to collect it. Leave and walk up the path the way you just came. You find a large gate and the fifth book near it. You cannot open the gate in this level even if you get the Skull Key. Continue to the end of the path. Drop back down to where you were when you were told you could get the Chalice. From as you drop down, go to the right to continue along the dirt path. You should see a Fountain on a raised area. Jump up on the small patch of ground next to this raised area, then jump up onto the area itself. Get the moneybag. Stand within the Fountain if you need more health. Drop down when you are done. Feel free to walk into the water here. Jump up to where you see a chest which has a Copper Shield. If your other Copper Shield is at less than 150, finding another one will restore it to full. If the Copper Shield you have is still at 150, this does not help at all. Drop down into the water. As you approach the bridge, be careful to cross over the bridge. There is a river under it and you will sink if you fall into it. Falling into a river or dropping into a bottomless pit or other such things causes you to lose the entire contents of your life bar. The bar can be refilled with the bottles above if you have any energy left in them. If you have no energy left in them or your life bar, then the game is over. You will see the exit. Walk up to the Gargoyle to the right of the exit and press to speak with it. Then exit this level. Hall of Heroes As you enter, if the Gargoyle to your left has anything new to say, it will stop you. However, if you want to hear the message again, walk up to it and press . Enter the hall and read the first book. Go down to the end of the hall and go up the stairs. Read the second book there. Return to the first book and look to the left to see a statue is glowing green. Stand on the image of a Chalice in front of it to speak with Canny Tim. He is the one who actually did kill Lord Kardok, something you have the credit for doing. From him, you can get the Crossbow. It comes with 150 Crossbow Bolts. It cannot be powered up. You can bounce its bolts off of the scenery. You can buy more Crossbow Bolts from the Merchant Gargoyles. Return to where you entered, near the Gargoyle, to leave. Characters Allies border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin-right:auto;" Information Gargoyles These ugly fellows are often overlooked by all but the wisest of heroes. They do not particularly like Sir Dan, as they know how much of a failure he was when he was alive. Fortunately, Gargoyles can't resist showing of how clever they are and will often give Dan handy hints and clues that can aid him on his quest. - Merchant Gargoyles These miserable creatures exist only to drain brave heroes of their treasure. However, they must always offer something in return. If you see one of these merchant gargoyles on your travels, see if they have anything to offer that might be of use to you. } |mobile= Information Gargoyles These ugly fellows are often overlooked by all but the wisest of heroes. They do not particularly like Sir Dan, as they know how much of a failure he was when he was alive. Fortunately, Gargoyles can't resist showing of how clever they are and will often give Dan handy hints and clues that can aid him on his quest. Merchant Gargoyles These miserable creatures exist only to drain brave heroes of their treasure. However, they must always offer something in return. If you see one of these merchant gargoyles on your travels, see if they have anything to offer that might be of use to you. }} Enemies border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin-right:auto;" Zombies Your common or garden zombie is a slow witted goon head of monumental proportions. It seems a shame to hurt such feeble minded weapon fodder, but they will likely insist on trying to bar one's progress and eat one's brains. A few well placed sword swipes are the order of the day, which should effectively teach them to mind their own business. } |mobile= Zombies Your common or garden zombie is a slow witted goon head of monumental proportions. It seems a shame to hurt such feeble minded weapon fodder, but they will likely insist on trying to bar one's progress and eat one's brains. A few well placed sword swipes are the order of the day, which should effectively teach them to mind their own business. }} Items Weapons and shields *Copper Shield Runes *Earth Rune *Chaos Rune Artefacts *Chalice of Souls Treasure *4 Moneybags *4 Chests of Gold Energy *Life Bottle *2 Fountains of Rejuvenation Speech Information Gargoyle (level finish) Books Book 1 Welcome back to your beloved Gallowmere. The stinking dead have risen up to dance with the liveless living, and they want to do it over your dead body. Book 2 Don't let zombies get you down. Tend those wounds by stepping into this fountain of rejuvenation. Book 3 Remember, nothing remains hidden under the gaze of an angel. Book 4 The object here is the chalice. Every time you dispatch an enemy the chalice fills a little more. Once the Chalice is full it is yours to collect and you will be worthy of visiting the sacred Hall of Heroes to claim a prize! There is a Chalice to be found in every region of Gallowmere. They are all hidden or well guarded - only a true hero will collect the full set. Book 5 The living world lies beyond these Skull Gates. The Master of the Hilltop Mausoleum, the Stained Glass Demon has possession of the Skull Key. Gallery GraveyardBeginning.PNG Crypt.PNG ZombiesAndCrypt.PNG Graves.PNG WoodenGate.PNG Angel.PNG SkullGatesGraveyard.PNG GraveyardExit.PNG See also * Speedrunning The Graveyard. * The Graveyard in MediEvil: Resurrection. * The Graveyard in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. * The Graveyard in MediEvil Decay. it:Il Cimitero es:El Cementerio Category:Levels Category:MediEvil levels